Slayers VOCABULARY
by VTR
Summary: In my English class, we have to write sentences each week using the words from the book "Barron's 1100 Words You Need to Know." I decided to do a Slayers-themed "story" with my sentences. Oh boy  :P
1. Week 1

_This makes my homework a little more entertaining! I'm not sure if I used every word exactly right, but my teacher liked it enough to read it to the class..lol :P The words I had to use are underlined.  
_

* * *

**Lina and Gourry Visit the City of Uss**

**

* * *

**

1. The realm of Prince Rav N. Uss was best known for its huge selection of food.

2. Lina and Gourry, with their voracious appetites, made it a point to visit Prince Uss' royal city.

3. Lina forced Gourry to give her a piggyback ride all the way to the city to save her the drudgery of walking herself.

4. They were pleased to find that Prince Uss' city was, in fact, replete with delicious food.

5. Gourmets, as well as other heavy eaters like Lina and Gourry, abounded in the city.

6. Lina and Gourry, with mouths watering, were indiscriminate in choosing the first restaurant to visit.

7. Prince Uss' restaurants took advantage of the latest technology.

8. Customers were waited on by automatons. Lina was worried that a non-human waiter would mess up her order.

9. Gourry ordered several large steaks steeped in the restaurant's special sauce.

10. Lina ordered two whole roast chickens, with a tinge of spice.

11. To compound their meal, Lina and Gourry both ordered fantastic amounts of appetizers and side dishes.

12. Lina and Gourry ate everything that was served, and still continued to order more. People began gathering around their table to watch the interminable dinner.

13. The pair ate like this every evening for a whole week. In that short time, they became eminent eaters within Prince Uss' city.

14. Nowhere in the city's annals was there any woman who could eat as much as Lina. All of the greatest eaters had been men.

15. This created a paradoxical situation in Prince Uss' mind. He thought that men were the only ones with such mighty appetites!

16. Lady D. Lish Uss, Prince Rav N. Uss' mother and Matron of Cookery and Consumption in the City of Uss, suggested that Prince Uss record Lina and Gourry's visit.

17. She prognosticated that the pair would not stay in the city for much longer, due to all the unwanted attention they were receiving.

18. After much badgering from his mother, Prince Uss finally went to speak to Lina and Gourry.

19. When Prince Uss asked for her name, Lina perceived him as some creepy guy who wanted to hit on her, so, naturally, she shot him with a Fireball.

20. Even though the residents implored them to stay, Lina and Gourry decided that, after Fireballing the prince, they should hit the road again, and fast.


	2. Week 3

_Week 2 was basically just a summary of random episodes and descriptions of characters, so I'm not posting it. This is sorta like that, too, but..anyway. And for some reason the words are bold now instead of underlined.  
_

_

* * *

_**Lina and Gourry Fight Over Food, also entitled: Amelia Thinks About Stuff**

**

* * *

**

1. Gourry **wrested** the chicken right out of Lina's hands.

2. Lina **jostled** Gourry fiercely, knocking his chair over with him in it.

3. "Guys! Don't fight so much at the table!" Amelia **reprimanded**.

4. **Inadvertent** to Amelia's warning, Lina and Gourry continued to fight over the food.

5. Amelia sighed. She thought that perhaps she should ask her father, Prince Phil, to reach some sort of **stipulation** with Lina and Gourry about their dinner behavior.

6. Lina pointed out an invisible distraction on the ceiling, and Gourry, being the **dupe** that he was, fell for it. Lina retrieved her chicken.

7. While Lina tore into her chicken, Gourry took a few more things from her plate. Lina **bristled** and threatened Gourry with a spoon.

8. A passing maid offered Amelia her **condolences** for her having to travel with Lina and Gourry. Amelia wondered why.

9. Sometimes Lina would direct **caustic** remarks at her or Gourry (mostly Gourry).

10. Gourry had a hard time understanding a lot of things, especially the **euphemisms** Zel would use when talking about Lina and him*. Despite being a bit slow, Gourry was fun to travel with.

11. Zel **loathed** his appearance and wished to find a cure. He often used finding the cure as an excuse, but Amelia knew he secretly enjoyed travelling with them.

12. Before, Amelia had never been able to imagine herself being friends with someone as **infamous** as Lina Inverse the "Bandit-Killer."

13. Even though she was a princess, Amelia never felt **incongruous** when she was with her friends.

14. Sometimes palace life seemed so **mundane** compared to Lina's life of adventure.

15. Prince Phil appeared suddenly, standing **ominously** over Lina and Gourry.

16. Phil's presence immediately halted the **incipient** food war.

17. "We didn't do it," Gourry said in a **tremulous** voice.

18. Phil didn't even mean to cause the **cessation** of the battle. He just wanted to offer everyone more food.

19. Lina and Gourry accepted, of course. They were never ones to **repudiate** an offer of food.

20. Amelia watched as her two friends wrestled over the meat. As long as they stayed around, she'd never have a **lackluster** day.

* * *

_*him = Gourry  
Not sure how to say it better._


	3. Week 4

_I actually got a Lina plushie last week for my birthday XD_

* * *

**Engagement  
**

**

* * *

**

1. After so many years of travelling together, Gourry decided that he should marry Lina, but he was too **intimidated** by her to ask.

2. He kept imagining Lina would go into a mad **frenzy** and Fireball him to death.

3. Fearing **castigation** from Lina, Gourry consulted Amelia for help.

4. "We both know that Lina is a **belligerent** woman," said Amelia. "If you don't want to get beat up, you'll have to present yourself just right. I'll help you. True love will prevail!"

5. Gourry and Amelia knew that Lina had much **disdain** for public displays of affection and romantic things in general.

6. "You're going to have to find the right time and place, Gourry," Amelia said. "Get her a ring or something, too, for **tangible** proof of your engagement!"

7. Gourry took **solace** in the fact that Amelia was so confident that Lina would accept his proposal.

8. There was a rundown magic shop in the **dregs** of the city.

9. It was run by a friendly **octogenarian**. Gourry bought a magic amplification ring from him for Lina.

10. Gourry and Amelia ran into Lina and Zel on their way back to the inn. Lina explained that she was going to fight with the local bandit **aspirants** to "teach them a thing or two."

11. Gourry and Amelia joined Zel and the **pugnacious** Lina. The new bandit hideout was hidden in the forest east of the city.

12. Lina barged right into the hideout and faced all the **sordid** bandits. She threatened them with a Fireball and demanded all their treasure.

13. The young bandits **scoffed** at Lina's threat.

14. "They shouldn't be so **brash**," Zel remarked. "They have no idea they're dealing with Lina Inverse the _Bandit-Killer_."

15. Lina heard Zel, and her language suddenly turned **scurrilous**. She slapped Zel with her slipper, then threw herself at the bandits.

16. Gourry's swordsmanship **belittled** that of the bandits.

17. Many of them were left with nasty **lacerations** after facing him, while he was left unharmed.

18. A big bandit fell for Gourry's **feint**, which allowed Lina time to use a quick spell. While they fought together, Gourry asked, "Hey, Lina? Wanna get married?"

19. Lina accepted with **alacrity**, much to Gourry's surprise and relief. He could give her the magic ring later.

20. Amelia overheard their exchange and punched a bandit with joy. She couldn't wait to **promulgate** the news!

_

* * *

I don't think Lina would want Amelia to tell everyone in the whole freaking world, which is what I keep imagining her doing o_o  
But like Lina x Gourry ftw.  
_


	4. Week 5

_This one was boring to write for some reason... Oh well._

* * *

**Lina Gets Pissed About Whatever**

**

* * *

**

1. Lina was tired of making **clandestine** trips into town. She wanted to be able to go out without acquaintances of Amelia's congratulating her and asking way too many questions.

2. She wondered why she ever agreed to something as **inane** as staying in Seyruun after her little wedding. She should have known better!

3. Lina, of course, **admonished** Amelia for telling everyone when she had asked specifically for her not to do so.

4. Someone had also stolen some of Lina's magical treasures earlier in the week, and she wanted to find the **culprit** so she could beat him up.

5. On top of all that, Lina had also noticed the **paucity** of privacy with Gourry, and that irritated her, too.

6. She began to grow increasingly **acrimonious** towards her friends.

7. Gourry, **distraught**, sought advice from Zel.

8. "I don't think she can **tolerate** much more of the noise and attention," Gourry told Zel. "She even kicked me in the face the other day."

9. Everyone knew Lina was a **pernicious** magical force when she was angry. A solution to the problem would need to be found before she blew up the whole city.

10. Gourry had already tried asking Lina if she wanted to leave Seyruun. She did want to leave, of course, but was **inexorable** in her decision to stay and find the person whole stole her treasures.

11. Gourry and Zel suddenly heard Lina shouting, followed by an explosion. They both **construed** this to mean that Lina had finally snapped.

12. Jillas the fox ran by, carrying a bag of something. A **rampant** Lina was hard on his heels, screaming, "Thief!" and a wide variety of curses.

13. Amelia appeared and blocked Jillas' path, **eliciting** a cry of frustration from him.

14. Amelia was appalled that someone she invited into her own home would commit such a **flagrant** act of thievery.

15. Zel had to admit that he was impressed with Jillas' **duplicity**. After all, he'd stolen from Lina Inverse and gotten away unnoticed the first time.

16. "How dare you commit such an egregious crime, Mr. Jillas!" cried Amelia. "I am going to have to punish you for this."

17. Jillas tried to use an excuse about being under **duress** from Filia and needing to get money for her. No one believed him, though, because they knew Filia wouldn't send Jillas to steal from them.

18. Amelia was going on to Jillas about the "**ethics** of justice." He only whined and begged to be released.

19. Lina was not going to let Jillas get off with **impunity**.

20. Amelia **concurred** with her, so Lina released all her frustration out on Jillas. She was feeling much better by bedtime.

* * *

_..Poor Jillas. Wonder what Lina did to him.  
_


	5. Week 6

_I really think I should start writing these at a time that is NOT right before bed on Thursday night... I'd have more time to think! It's getting kinda hard to come up with stuff.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Xelloss Teases Lina  
**

**

* * *

**

1. Lina and Gourry **sallied** their way out of Seyruun in the middle of the night.

2. Hopefully, being away for a while would **quell** their popularity a bit.

3. The **affluent** Prince Phil was kind enough to send a pouch full of cash with Lina.

4. Lina and Gourry **eschewed** the cities and towns close to the royal city, just in case the news or rumors were there, too.

5. They always slept outdoors, much to the **chagrin** of Gourry, who had grown used to sleeping in a bed. Lina enjoyed being outside, but promised Gourry they would stop at the next town and get a room.

6. Lina was very **voluble** during their trip, as usual. Gourry always listened.

7. As Lina's **confidant**, Gourry got to hear some very interesting things about her.

8. He also got to hear about other things, such as the **obsolescence** of certain spells or technology, which didn't interest him as much.

9. Finally, Lina and Gourry stopped in a **dubious**-looking town.

10. As always, they went through the **perfunctory** task of finding an inn.

11. A feeling on **consternation** came over Lina as she saw the inn's proprietor.

12. She knew she **discerned** that hair and that creepy smiling face. Unfortunately for everyone, Xelloss ran the inn.

13. "My, Lina Inverse! What a surprise to see you here," Xelloss said. "I heard about you. Huh, such a **precocious** girl you are, getting married so young!"

14. "What are you even talking about?" Lina sighed. She knew Xelloss was going to take every opportunity to **deride** her in some way.

15. "Hmm, you know, I'm not entirely sure if this whole thing is **feasible** anymore," Xelloss went on. "I mean...Lina Inverse? As a wife?"

16. The beginning of a Fireball was in Lina's hand now. Xelloss' **perverse** behavior always seemed to get to her.

17. Xelloss was still talking. "Though I must say, Gourry, you are quite the **laudable** man now, considering you've tamed the beast that is Lina Inverse."

18. Lina unleashed the Fireball on Xelloss, who teleported away. She wanted to **masticate** him for being so annoying all the time, and or dodging her spell.

19. As they were leaving the nearly-destroyed inn, Lina would not stop **disparaging** and bad-mouthing Xelloss. Gourry just listened silently. He knew better than to speak up when Lina was mad.

20. Lina ad Gourry ended up sleeping outside again, since trying to get a room had turned out to be a **fiasco**, thanks to Xelloss.


	6. Week 7

_Ahhhh I ordered the first season of Slayers box set today! :O I actually wanted the set containing the first three seasons, but I didn't feel like paying fifty bucks, so I'll just buy em separately. Or not._

_

* * *

_**Lina and Gourry Return to the City of Uss - Part 1  
**

**

* * *

**

1. Whenever Lina and Gourry visited a new city, they always found a restaurant **forthwith**.

2. They always astounded the waiters and chefs with their seemingly **implacable** appetites.

3. The pair had helped out several **indigent** cooks in their travels by exchanging gold for cooking.

4. One day, Lina and Gourry made an **arbitrary** decision to return to the city of Uss. The food there was delicious, and all the people loved them.

5. Lina was not pleased at the welcome she received upon her return to Uss. The people now hated her for the **reprehensible** act of Fireballing Prince Uss.

6. The townspeople openly **flouted** Lina, which made her very angry.

7. Some man even suggested the burning of an **effigy**. Lina wanted to blow him up!

8. Gourry was **cognizant** to the fact that Lina could cause serious damage to the people and the city.

9. Lina was very prone to **paroxysms** of anger and Fireballs.

10. She had already been involved in several **skirmishes** with citizens that day.

11. If it ever turned into an all-out **fray**, the city of Uss would be doomed.

12. Lina, thoroughly **exacerbated** by the people of Uss, decided she was going to have a word with Prince Rav N. Uss.

13. "You shouldn't **harass** the prince, Lina," Gourry warned, "He might have you arrested! Let;s just leave."

14. Lina was not going to have Gourry **stymie** her plan, so she just ignored his suggestion. She was going to do this her way.

15. Lina forced her way past the guards of Prince Uss' **monolithic** palace.

16. Gourry accompanied her, though he wished they could just **revert** back to being out on the road.

17. He hoped that they might be **ousted** from the city by the prince, but that was an odd thing to hope for.

18. Lina, in an extremely **turbulent** mood, met Prince Uss with a Fireball in hand.

19. She demanded that the people of Uss **terminate** their aggressive behavior towards her, and for the Prince to stop spreading bad rumors.

20. If the prince did not agree to that, then Lina challenged him to an eat-off, and everyone within his **jurisdiction** was invited to watch.


End file.
